Danny Brewer
Danny Brewer,"Cell Block B Registry" (pocket secretary found in the security office between the two cell blocks) better known as Red Shoes, is an inmate at the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility in the year . He is working with Flossy, an inmate from cell block A who seeks to organize a revolt among the inmates. Biography If Adam Jensen obtains the Altered Biocell, Flossy will tell Jensen to give the biocell to Red Shoes, who is locked inside a confinement cell in the prison yard. According to the inmates in B-block's section of the yard, he was sent there for speaking with Flossy through the fence after his recreation time was over. Depending on the player's choice, Adam Jensen can give Red Shoes the altered biocell, allowing him to cloak past the prison's security measures, or keep it to himself and force Red Shoes to come up with a different escape plan. If the altered biocell is given to Red Shoes, Stenger will tell Jensen that Red Shoes managed to kill security guards on duty to gain access to the biocells in the prison's lock-up. Furthermore, the inmates will control the bottom floors the prison's Tower during the riot. Otherwise, if the altered biocell is not given to Red Shoes, the Fixer will later note that Red Shoes had to improvise and could only obtain a few biocells; in this scenario, the bottom floors of the Tower will be entirely controlled by the prison's security during the riot. Although he is not encountered during the riot, several of the inmates make references to Red Shoes and his involvement in the uprising. If the player decided to give him the biocell as asked by Flossy, the inmates in Observation will be discussing Red Shoes, with one claiming that he broke free and started handing out biocells, allowing his fellow inmates to use their augmentations to the fullest extent. Notes * Before meeting Jensen and after Jensen gives Red Shoes the altered biocell, Red Shoes will dance in the yard cell while singing, "Little red shoes. Little red shoes. She gave up a leg for little red shoes. Now she dance all night and she got nothing to lose." Trivia * The line that Red Shoes sings is a reference to The Red Shoes, an and of the same. In the fairy tale, a girl puts on magic red shoes, which causes her to dance non-stop. Even after her feet are amputated, her feet continue to dance in the red shoes. In the film, a ballerina becomes the lead dancer for a ballet based on the fairy tale. Later, she dies when her shoes lead her off a balcony. * On the roof of the Pent House, in a small mechanical room accessed through a cable duct door, can be found a pair of red ballet slippers. As these are the only red shoes in the prison, and given his interest in The Red Shoes, it is probable they belong to Red Shoes. References Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past characters